


Round In Circles

by PeachyYoonmin



Category: All Time Low
Genre: Cuddles, Cute, Fluff, M/M, happy merrikat day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-20
Updated: 2016-02-20
Packaged: 2018-05-22 07:16:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 713
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6070129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PeachyYoonmin/pseuds/PeachyYoonmin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jack's friend Zack has been getting just a little too close lately...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Round In Circles

**Author's Note:**

> i dont own anyone or anything  
> not entirely sure if this happened but it probably did

Jack grabbed his bag and set it on the bed. This was his first EVER tour and he sweated nervously as he stuffed everything he could think of in the small rucksack. He looked so adorable; his face scrunching up when something didn't fit. 

I watched from the other side of his room, focusing on just his face. Of course, it wasn't hard to get distracted by the younger boy's state that was his bedroom. My eyes wondered around the dimly lit room, stopping at the trashcan tucked messily under his desk that was overfilled with used tissues. Fuck, it made me wonder how much he- no, I can't think about that. I sighed to myself, why was I thinking about my best friend like that? I mentally slapped myself and hoped to god the images would go away. I tried to look over at Jack again, but couldn't help looking at his hands...the hands that have wondered down when the curtains are drawn and darkness seeps into the room. 

"Zack?" I looked up quickly to notice Jack had been talking to me the entire time, his face was red and it looked like he hadn't even stopped to come up for air.

"Shit. Sorry I was distracted" He came over to me and looked deep into my eyes. My knees went weak. 

"You don't look so good, Zack. Are you feeling alright?" 

"Yeah, yeah I'm fine I'm just a little worried that's all" His face showed concern, but he let it go. Suddenly, the taller boy began to get closer to me and my heart sped up; my head spinning furiously. What was he doing? My questions were answered when he climbed onto my lap and wrapped his arms around my neck. His eyes were droopy like he was tired, but his pupils were completely blown. 

"Zack..." He trailed off. 

"Yeah?" He looked up at me and giggled slightly.

"You know that time in Math class when you dropped all your books and you bent over right in front of me?" I blushed a little. 

"Yeah?" He cuddled me even closer and leaned up to my ear

"Did you do that on purpose?" I tried to come up with an answer. He doesn't know I'm gay. What if he hates me for it?

"Jack why would I do that?" I spat the words out way too harsh for my liking. He curled up into my chest and tried to hide his face. I went too far.

"Jack...I'm sorry I didn't mean to be so mean. What would you do if I said yes?" the younger boy looked up at me; his chocolate coloured eyes beaming up into mine.

"Then I would say that I didn't mind it" We gazed at each other for a while before Jack slowly got closer.

"Zack...are you gay?" My face burned like fire at the question, part of me wanted him to just kiss me already, the other part of me wanted to slap him around the face. 

"Does this answer it?" I held Jack's soft face in my hands and slowly brought him up to me. Our lips brushed against each other's before finally pressing against each other. His lips were soft and he moaned sweet little moans that ran through Zack's ears like honey. I moaned back and gasped as Jack pulled away biting my lip as we separated. We looked at each other for a while and Jack took my hand in his, leading us over from the borderline uncomfortable weaved-wood chair over to his bed.

"Do you wanna know a secret?" I nodded lightly and placed my hand on his thin torso.

"I'm gay, too" He whispered. I pulled back and smiled, kissing him gently again before pulling the covers over us and wrapping my arm around his waist.

"We've got a big day ahead tomorrow, Jacko. Better get some sleep" I yawned and cuddled Jack closer

"M'not tired" He turned his head to nudge his nose against mine a little. He turned around to face me and lightly cupped my crotch through my shorts

"Not tonight, tomorrow though, okay?" I murmered half awake to the taller boy.

"Okay, I love you Zee. Goodnight"

"I love you too, Jacko. Goodnight"


End file.
